Los Nuevos Milagros
by Misuii-Chan
Summary: Varios años después, ya terminada la preparatoria, nuestros queridos chicos ya son adultos. Oh, y entre todo ese tiempo algunos comenzaron a llevarse bien. Pero... ¿qué pasará cuando todos ellos se enteren que podrán ser los creadores de "La Nueva Generación Milagrosa"? Pero ésta vez... En la actual Preparatoria Seirin. LEMMON / MPREG.
1. Síntomas

**¡Bienvenidos a "Los Nuevos Milagros"! :3**

**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, no dibujo tan lindo(?)**

**Fanfic Yaoi. Si no te gusta el género o alguna pareja, abstente de hacer comentarios abusivos.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Leve yuri/ Yaoi, Lemmon y M-Preg. Casi nada tiene relación a la serie o el manga (sólo lo del baloncesto xD)**

**Esta historia trata de nuestros hermosos personajes de KnB varios años después de graduarse n-n Ya son adultos (en mayoría), trabajan y todo la cosa de adultos(?)**

**Pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando se enteren de algo sorprendente? ¡Pasen y lean! Daré lo mejor de mí en este fic, tanto como en "Mi Indeseado Deseo"**

**Parejas: **

**-Kagami x Kuroko**

**-Aomine x Kise / Leves Kasamatsu x Kise**

**-Atsushi x Himuro**

**-Midorima x Takao**

**-Teppei x Hanamiya (OTP xD)**

**-Momoi x Riko (OTP Yuri xD)**

**-Akashi queda forever alone (?) **

**Si no te gusta alguna de estas parejas, simplemente no leas el capítulo donde aparecen n-n Pero más adelante habrá sorpresas y, en mi opinión, creo que no entenderían nada xD**

**Haré un capítulo por pareja. En teoría, "Los Nuevos Milagros" tendrá vaaaaariooooos capítulos xD **

**¡A leer! ¡Espero que les guste! x3 ¡Empezamos con el KagaKuro! **

**-.-**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Odiaba que lo despertara el Sol de las mañanas que se colaba por la ventana, y no su preciado amor.

Pudo notar que estaba abrazando a la persona junto a él. Lentamente lo separó y se sentó con desgano en aquella cama grande, de tipo matrimonial.

Bostezó y estiró.

Al sentir un escalofrío, notó que estaba desnudo al igual que el pequeño de cabellos celestes.

Se levantó y vistió apenas con el pantalón. Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida.

¿Para qué se vestía si iba a bañarse? Porque era mala educación pasearse por la casa desnudo. Por eso.

…

A los pocos minutos salió del baño, con una toalla en su cuello y ya vestido. Llevaba una camiseta suelta roja (como acostumbraba) y unos jeans sueltos de color negro, aún descalzo.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Kuroko ya despierto, sentado en la cama y con una adorable carita de sueño. Pero sobretodo, lo único que vestía el más pequeño, eran sus boxers y una camisa que le quedaba grande, haciendo que se vea aún más adorable.

-Buenos días, Kagami...- Saludó Kuroko mientras refregaba uno de sus ojitos con su mano cubierta por la manga larga de la camisa del pelirrojo.

Kagami apartó la mirada. Si seguía viéndolo querría tomarlo de nuevo, como anoche; pero tenía trabajo.

-Buenos días.- Saludó mientras se dirigía al armario, tomaba una toalla y se la lanzaba a Kuroko.- Báñate.- Luego, salió de la habitación.

-.-

Desde que se habían vuelto pareja y comenzado a vivir juntos, su rutina era mas o menos así:

-Levantarse

-Ducharse

-Desayunar

-Salir a hacer ejercicio

-Descansar y almorzar

-Arreglarse

-Irse al trabajo (sólo Kagami, Kuroko era el típico "ama de casa")

-Kuroko se pasaba el día haciendo las tareas del hogar (cuando tenía ganas)

-Cuando Kagami volvía, cenaban juntos

-Miraban la TV o simplemente pasaban a la acción

-Se dormían juntos

Algo aburrido para ser rutina. Pero ya estaban acostumbrados a ello.

-.-

Se habían levantado algo tarde, así que ya no había tiempo para hacer ejercicios ese día.

No importa.

Kagami bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, para preparar el desayuno. Usualmente esto lo hacía Kuroko, pero en una semana cumplirían 5 años de noviazgo, así que quería sorprenderlo siendo el típico novio tierno por esa semana.

Mientras cocinaba los hotcackes, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de cuando ambos_ se confesaron sus sentimientos_ y tuvieron _su primera vez_ juntos.

…

_Luego del entrenamiento, sólo habían quedado dos jóvenes a los cuales les tocaba hacer la limpieza en el salón hoy._

_-Kagami-kun... M-me gustas...- Murmuró el peli celeste. Estaba avergonzado por tener que decirle a aquel chico alto y que era "su luz" sus sentimientos, pero no podía seguir reprimiéndolos más tiempo._

_Kagami estaba sorprendido, siempre creyó que iba a ser él el primero en confesarse y no el menor._

_Rápidamente se acercó al más y, acorralándole contra la pared, tomó su mentón e inclinándose un poco acercó su rostro al contrario, el cual estaba sonrojado de una forma tierna._

_-Tú también me gustas.- Sentenció y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, unió sus labios en un largo y tierno beso._

_Ese beso, con el tiempo, se fue volviendo más apasionado. Kagami alzó a arcadas a Kuroko, pasando sus delgadas piernas al rededor de su cintura y, sin separarse del beso, dirigirse a los vestuarios. _

_Una vez allí, cerró la puerta con seguro en caso de que alguien vuelva, y recostó a Kuroko en una de las bancas, permaneciendo entre sus piernas y colando sus manos bajo la camiseta celeste que este llevaba. El peli celeste se mantenía abrazado a su cuello._

_Lamió sus labios, pidiendo permiso de entrar a su boca, el cual fue concedido. Exploró toda aquella cavidad con su lengua, delineó los dientes y finalmente su unió a la otra, entrelazándola en un vals extanciante._

_Se separaron sólo para quitarse las camisetas y luego volver a unirse en un beso._

_El pelirrojo cargó al más pequeño sentándolo en sus piernas. _

_Acarició sus costados y su pecho. Luego dirigió sus manos a los pequeños y rosado pezones de Kuroko, haciendo que ahogue unos leves gemidos contra sus labios._

_La temperatura si que estaba subiendo en aquel vestidor. Ambos podían sentir el corazón acelerado del otro, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus manos acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo. Todo era excitante._

_Kuroko había sido despojado de sus ropas rápidamente, y ya en su interior se encontraban dos dedos del mayor, preparándolo de forma apropiada. Ahora no dolía, pero eso no se comparaba en nada a lo que vendría después._

_-K... Kagami-kun...- Murmuró Kuroko entre jadeos y leves gemidos el nombre de su, ahora, amante; el cual se encontraba besando y mordiendo su cuello, dejando marcas que significaban que era suyo._

_Sólo de él._

_Luego de un rato, separó su mano del trasero del menor y, alzando sus caderas con cuidado, rozó la punta de su miembro ya erecto en la virginal entrada de éste. Y poco a poco, fue dejándolo caer en aquella extremidad. Alzó la vista para ver sus reacciones, se detendría si lo estaba lastimando._

_Kuroko se veía adorable. Tenía sus hermosos ojos celestes cerrados con fuerza y mordía su labio inferior, evitando soltar algún gemido fuerte. _

_Con un movimiento de caderas, ya había entrado completamente._

_-Kuroko...- Jadeó Kagami a su oído.- … Te amo...-_

_-Ugh... Y-yo también...-_

_Y así volvieron a besarse, comenzando con un suave vaivén._

…

Un olor a quemado lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Mierda.

Estaba tan concentrado recordando ese día que se había olvidado completamente de que estaba cocinando. Apagó rápidamente el fuego, y estaba a punto de deshacerse del "intento de desayuno" cuando escuchó una voz, haciendo que sé dé la vuelta para cubrir ese... ¿incidente?

-Kagami...- Dijo Kuroko. Ya estaba duchado y arreglado. Aún con la toalla en el cuello, llevaba un entero negro y debajo una camiseta celeste claro, además de las zapatillas. Se veían tan adorable, parecía un niño.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Y por qué huele a quemado?-

Una gotita de sudor corrió por la frente del pelirrojo. Debía pensar en algo rápido.

-Na-nada... ¿Te gustaría desayunar fuera?- Respondió cambiando rápidamente el tema y rascando su nuca con nerviosismo.

Kuroko sonrió de forma leve y asintió, luego se retiró de la cocina.

-.-

El día transcurrió normalmente. Kagami se las arregló para ocultar la sartén en algún lugar de la cocina y ambos salieron.

No irían a ningún lugar lejos, simplemente a algún café-bar. Nada romántico, para eso faltaban 7 días, pero aún así intentaría ser lo más cariñoso posible con su novio.

Luego de desayunar (aunque contó más como almuerzo) caminaron un poco, dar vueltas al parque y esas cosas de pareja...

Kagami se fue al trabajo y Kuroko quedó en la casa, sólo. Se dispuso a limpiar y ordenar un poco la cocina y su habitación.

La casa era, por lo menos para ellos dos solos, algo grande. Tenía 5 ambientes; 2 baños, cocina/comedor, sala de estar y 2 habitaciones. Una de las habitaciones la ocupaban ellos, y en la otra mantenían todos sus recuerdos de la secundaria (ropa, fotos, diplomas, etc)

En la noche cenaron con tranquilidad. Luego, Kagami propuso ver una película.

Y por eso, con los minutos, llegaron los besos. La temperatura de aquella sala de estar aumentaba poco a poco. Disfrutaban los besos y cada toque encendía sus cuerpos. De repente, Kagami se alejó, dejando al peli celeste con una cara de confusión.

¿Qué pasa? Casi nunca estaban juntos y cuando lo estaban, hacían "eso" como muestra de afecto, pues no era simple sexo como podría decírselo. No, era amor.

-Estoy cansado.- Se excusó mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba.- Me voy a dormir.- Dijo, y sin más se retiró.

-Pe-pero... Kagami-kun...- Dijo Kuroko, en parte sorprendido y en parte desilusionado. Lástima, el contrario ya estaba subiendo la escalera y claramente no podía oírlo.

…

Por más que quería hacer con él, no podía. Dejaría todo para la sorpresa.

"_Una semana..._" Pensó Kagami mientras cerraba los ojos para intentar dormir. "_Una maldita semana..._"

Todo sea por la persona que amas ¿no?

-.-

Los siguientes días fueron duros para ambos. Sus cuerpos se extrañaban mutuamente, como si no se hubieran tocado en siglos.

Cada vez que un beso se volvía más apasionado y se rogaba a por más, el mayor siempre se alejaba y metía alguna excusa.

Siempre con su rutina diaria. Y lo peor de todo, debido a esto, ya casi no se hablaban.

Bueno, no eran personas de hablar mucho. Pero se estaban distanciando poco a poco.

Por otro lado, ya sólo faltaban dos días. Dos malditos días.

Podía notarse la tensión sexual en ambos, que les caía igual que diez años más de edad. Sin contar que ambos tenían 22 años, eh.

Todo era tan estresante.

…

Bueno, para sacar el ambiente deprimido, hablemos de sus trabajos.

Como dice más arriba, Kuroko es el "ama de casa", aunque de ello no tiene nada, pues no hace casi nada nunca.

Y Kagami... Bueno, seguía jugando Basket, pero era entrenador de un equipo colegial. Dios, esos mocosos eran unos debiluchos. Y no por qué él era muy fuerte, en verdad eran debiluchos.

Bueno, era la época actual después de todo. Los jóvenes solamente están interesados en la cantidad de amigos que tienen en las redes sociales, que básicamente ni siquiera son sus amigos. Todo eso era odioso.

Ver a los chicos caminando por la calle, con el móvil o escuchando música mientras cruzan la calle. Y ver a la chicas que cada vez vestían ropa más y más provocativa. Entre vestir eso y salir a la calle en ropa interior, no había diferencia alguna.

Todo eso era tan... TAN frustrante...

¿Acaso ya no existían chicos como los de la Generación de los Milagros?

¿No existen más chicos altos como Murasakibara Atsushi?

¿Rápidos como Aomine Daiki?

¿Buenos lanzadores como Midorima Shintarou?

¿Imitadores/ defensores como Kise Ryouta?

Dios... Qué depresión. Ya casi ni hay chicos interesados en el deporte.

-.-

" _Sólo un día más..._" Pensó Kagami sin prestar atención al partido de los chicos. Totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos, que ni se percató de que habían ganado.

Aunque su trabajo era lo de menos.

Felicitó a sus alumnos y al entrenador del equipo contrario, aunque parecía muy molesto... Aún así correspondió su saludo y todos, con el tiempo, se fueron retirando.

…

-Ya llegué...- Dijo totalmente desanimado, Kagami, mientras entraba a su casa y cerraba.

No había señales de Kuroko en la planta baja. Era extraño.

Usualmente el peli celeste siempre lo recibía con un beso algo tímido y, en otras ocasiones, un abrazo para después cenar juntos. Se quitó la campera deportiva que siempre usaba los días en los que su equipo a cargo jugaba y prosiguió a subir las escaleras.

Tal vez se había quedado dormido.

No... Tampoco estaba en la cama... Pero pudo notar la puerta del baño entreabierta y la luz encendida. Se acercó allí y lentamente abrió la puerta.

De seguro que no se estaba bañando, pues la ducha no estaba abierta.

Se sorprendió de ver a su pareja sentado en el piso y, prácticamente, pegado al inodoro, sin dejar de vomitar.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Kagami, totalmente preocupado de verlo así.- ¿Comiste algo mal?- Se agachó y acarició su espalda con suavidad. Esperaba que Kuroko no se encontrara así mañana también.

Kuroko se separó en cuanto las nauseas cesaron un poco y limpió su boca con una servilleta, para luego jalar de la cadena del baño débilmente.

-No sé...- Murmuró después de un rato.- Estaba haciendo la cena, y me dieron nauseas... Y así terminé...- Contó mientras ladeaba el rostro mirando al mayor, el cual sólo suspiró.

Ambos se levantaron, obviamente Kuroko ayudado de Kagami, el cual lo dirigió a la cama y, también ayudó, a recostarlo.

-Te traeré agua, no te muevas.- Dijo Kagami. Besó su frente y acarició su delicada mano para luego separarse e ir a la cocina a buscar agua.

Que raro. Ese día estaba perfectamente bien; y ahora tenía nauseas como...

Como...

_Como si fuera una __**embarazada**__..._

-**.-**

**¡Y así empieza este fic! XD Algo aburrido, lo sé uwu Pero en próximo capítulo en el que salga ésta pareja habrá lemmon e.e **

**Ah, y la próxima pareja será HanaTeppei xD (debo ser la única payasa que la llama así, pero en verdad amo esta pareja -llora-)**

**Y supongo que luego de ésta estará la de HimuMura xD o la de AoKise, usd deciden cual quieren que suba primero xD**

**ACTUALIZO TODOS LOS DOMINGOS.**

**¡Sayo! 3**


	2. No es verdad

**Buenas :3 Actualización, ¡Wii! xD **

**La pareja de hoy: HanaTeppei o TeppeiMako xD**

**En verdad que amo esta pareja xD Sobre todo porque Hanamiya es todo un masoquista cofcof digo, es todo un amor xD**

**Espero que les guste este cap n-n**

**Lamento haberlo subido tan tarde ;w; ¡Perdón, enserio!**

**¡Disfruten!**

-.-

Salió del baño totalmente empapado. Hacía calor y no tenía ganas de secar su cuerpo; el cual sólo estaba cubierto por una fina toalla blanca en la cintura y otra detrás de su cuello.

Se miró al espejo. De frente: todo normal; sus apenas marcados abdominales y sus leves músculos le daban la forma perfecta a su cuerpo, además de su pequeña cintura y sus anchas caderas que lo hacían lucir algo… ¿femenino? Pero de perfil ya era totalmente diferente. Sus brazos seguían exactamente iguales, pero… Más debajo de su pecho había algo que lo molestaba. Su abdomen… Estaba algo hinchado…

"_Estoy engordando_" Pensó. O mejor dicho, intentaba convencerse de eso. "_Cada vez más…_"

Ladeó el rostro y miró atentamente a a la persona que dormía en aquella cama tan grande, de aspecto matrimonial. Frunció el ceño.

¿Qué clase de loco era él? ¿Qué clase de persona vive y tiene sexo con la persona que odia?

No lo entendía. Y no lo decía por el castaño que dormía tranquilamente en aquella cama. Lo decía por sí mismo.

No era amor. ¿O sí? NO. Definitivamente no lo era.

Jajaja. ¿Enamorado? ¿Él? ¡Ja! Si claro.

Lo único que quería era estar satisfecho en la cama. Y sólo el castaño podía satisfacer ese deseo.

Volviendo a lo de antes; ya había intentado por todo lo que se le ocurrió bajar de peso, pues seguía "gordo". Intentó hacer una dieta totalmente saludable, lo cual le desagradó mucho. Comenzó a hacer ejercicio tofos los días, lo cual lo dejaba exhausto casi todo el día (excepto para la acción en las noches)

Soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras secaba su cabello. Usualmente las mañanas eran siempre así. Aburridas. A no ser que Kiyoshi se despierte más temprano de lo usual, y con ello él podría echarle mano para luego tener algo de "diversión" (cosa que casi siempre le salía a su favor)

Como todos saben, Hanamiya en todo un masoquista… Er… Digo, es algo arrogante y muy orgulloso de sí mismo, pues… Era obvio que sería como un animal en la cama.

Sus pensamientos fueron bloqueados al sentir una mano en su cintura que, prácticamente lo tiró hacia atrás, haciendo que quede recostado. No fue una sorpresa para el, casi siempre pasaban las cosas así entre ellos.

-Veo que te despertaste.- Dijo de forma indiferente como solía hacerlo siempre el pelinegro.- ¿Extrañabas mi cuerpo?- Comentó en forma de burla. Pero no funcionaría. Por más que lo intente, Kiyoshi jamás se enojaría… Al menos, no con él.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo.- Respondió el castaño mientras abría lentamente los ojos y luego soltaba a su "amante" (si así podía llamársele) para así poder estirarse. Hanamiya sólo soltó una leve risita sarcástica y un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

El pelinegro se acomodó de forma tal boca abajo, en la que quedó en una pose algo ¿sexy? Pues, al estar recargado en sus brazos, su espalda quedaba curva; dejando completamente a la vista su pálida piel. Excepto más debajo de su cadera; pues su trasero estaba cubierto por la toalla (la cual ahora estaba suelta, por el movimiento anterior) y se perdía entre sus delgadas y algo femeninas piernas.

-¿Intentas seducirme?- Preguntó ésta vez el castaño, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Hanamiya apenas se sonrojó, pero era algo notable ya que su pálida piel lo delataba. Kiyoshi se acercó lentamente hasta él, prácticamente gateando en la cama hasta posarse sobre su... ¿Amante? Para luego besar de forma melosa su cuello.

Oh sí... Sería una mañana genial...

-.-

-Unnh...- Se removió pesadamente en la cama y estiró sus brazos; notando que esta estaba vacía. Soltó un largo suspiro mientras fruncía el ceño. Bueno, era de esperar que si la

¿Por qué se sentía tan sólo ahora? ¿Por qué sentía aún en su cuerpo los toques, caricias y besos del castaño?

Volvió a suspirar; pero ahora estaba molesto. Todas esas sensaciones raras lo ponían de mal humor en las mañanas. Miró el reloj que estaba a un costado sobre la mesita de noche. Eran las 11 am. Bueno, casi medio día... Y no tenía nada para hacer, pues no tenía trabajo. O al menos ya lo había terminado y era fin de semana.

Ser Consejero Escolar era muy difícil, pues ya varios niños habían salido llorando de su oficina por su actitud tan negativa y arrogante. Pero el no tenía la culpa; los jóvenes de hoy en día eran muy sensibles, no tenían idea de lo que significaba la vida.

Se quedó boca arriba, con todas sus extremidades estiradas; ocupando completamente la enorme cama. Miró el blanco techo y luego dirigió su mirada a la ventana. Podía ver perfectamente el Sol entrar en ella e iluminar gran parte de la habitación.

-¿Yo...?- Murmuró para sí mismo.- ¿Yo... Siendo padre?- Frunció el ceño de tan sólo pensarlo.

¿Él? ¿Cómo una madre? Pues obviamente sería él el que daría a luz. No no no no no. No se lo imaginaba. Tan sólo el ver esas imágenes en su cabeza hizo que se sacudiera rápidamente y quedara sentado en la cama; cosa que hizo que la sábana se deslice por su cuerpo y quede en su cintura, pero cubriendo sus partes íntimas.

Aunque... Por otro lado... Si el pequeño bastardo se parecía más a el que al idiota de Kiyoshi, no tendría problema. Pero si se parecía más al castaño que a él, lo daría en adopción. Definitivamente.

Obviamente no haría eso; sería su hijo... Pero... ¿Por qué rayos estaba pensando en eso?

Si sólo estaba algo gordo, nada más. Debería hacer una dieta más balanceada, eso es todo.

Se dejó caer en la cama dando un largo suspiro, aún con el ceño fruncido. Instintivamente llevó una mano a su abdomen y acarició el pequeño bulto (de unos aproximadamente 3 cm) con suavidad y... ¿cariño? Al darse cuenta de eso retiró su mano rápidamente.

¡No! ¡El hecho de estar gordo o un bebé no podrían cambiar su actitud! ¡Definitivamente NO!

Nadie podría cambiar su actitud arrogante. Se levantó con desgano y se dirigió al baño. Tomaría una ducha e iría al médico, la duda lo carcomía y quería saber si le podrían dar algo para bajar de peso; si es que era eso...

-.-

Miró por décima vez el reloj en la pared. Ya habían pasado unos 15 minutos desde que llegó; y lo que más odiaba Hanamiya Makoto era el hecho de esperar. Lo que más lo ponía de mal humor era el hecho de ver como varias mujeres embarazadas con sus respectivas parejas o amigos pasaban una, y otra y otra vez frente a él, acariciando de forma tierna su vientre o llorando de felicidad al enterarse.

Gracias a Dios el solamente venía a hablar con una nutricionista.

Finalmente lo llamaron y desganadamente se dirigió al consultorio. La joven doctora que no pasaba los 30 años le pidió amablemente que se sentase en la camilla mientras terminaba de hablar con algunos colegas doctores. Dios... Tenía que esperar más aún...

A los pocos segundos la mujer soltó un largo suspiro mientras acomodaba los lentes de su rostro y cerraba la puerta.

-Bien, jovencito, ¿qué deseas?- Preguntó amablemente la mujer de cabellos castaños claros y corte hasta la cintura mientras arremangaba las mangas de su bata de doctora.

-Una dieta especial, hace un mes que estoy sobrepasando mi peso normal y lo único que hago es subir y subir cada vez más.- Contestó de forma indiferente el joven de cabellos negros.

La joven doctora lo miró de una forma extraña y pareció basilar sus palabras.

-Esto... ¿Podrías sacarte la camiseta?- Volvió a preguntar, más bien con duda. Hanamiya obedeció viéndola mientras alzaba una ceja. ¿Qué tan raro era subir de peso?

Una vez que retiró la camiseta, dejándola a su lado; la mujer se acercó y acarició su abdomen.

Era demasiado... ¿redondo? Como para ser de obesidad. Esto le llamó mucho la atención y se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente.

-Disculpe, voy a llamar a otra doctora.- Dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación con una leve sonrisa. El morocho sólo suspiró. ¿Cuánto más pensaban hacerlo esperar?

A los pocos minutos, entró por la puerta una doctora pequeña, de estatura baja y mucho más joven que la anterior. Cabellos ondulados y cortos hasta los hombros de color negros y piel pálida como la nieve.

-Buenos días.- Saludó amablemente la pequeña doctora. "¿Qué tienen de buenos?" se preguntó mentalmente Hanamiya.- Mi nombre es Mery y soy ginecóloga y pediatra.-

¿Qué dijo? No no no no. El no fue allí para que le digan que iban a convertirlo en mujer, no. ¡Sólo quería saber como librarse de esa molestia en su abdomen!

-Disculpe.- Interrumpió el joven de ojos grises.- Sólo vine aquí para saber como librarme de esta cosa.- Señaló con mala gana y ambos manos el bulto en su vientre.

-Oh...- La mujer hizo un semblante triste y posó una de sus manos en el abdomen del contrario.- ¿Usted quiere deshacerse del bebé?- Preguntó de forma triste.

-¿Qué? ¿Bebé? Pero soy un hombre.- Respondió totalmente anonadado. Los hombres no pueden embarazarse.

-Se han dado últimamente mucho estos casos, así que ya es normal que haya hombres con la capacidad de embarazarse. La teoría más común hasta ahora es sobre una mutación en el ADN y la capacidad del cuerpo para producir más hormonas de las que debería.- Concluyó Mery. Hanamiya sólo tenía una expresión de no entender nada en su rostro.

No es que no entendía; en cambio, entendió perfectamente. Pero no podía tragarse la idea de estar esperando un bebé.

¡Y mucho menos un bebé de la persona que más odia!

**-.-**

**Perdón por hacer este capítulo tan corto ; w ;**

**Por las fiestas casi no tuve tiempo, además de que me duele mucho la panzita ; w ;**

**Prometo que el próximo cap. será AoKise y será más largo, con lemmon y todo ;D**

**¡Sayo!**


End file.
